


Building A New World With You

by Smuppetsona (CarcharodonOrcinus)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Homesickness, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9558431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarcharodonOrcinus/pseuds/Smuppetsona
Summary: Kanaya feels homesick, her wife comforts her. It's snowing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking love femslash feb.

“We Did Not Have This Powder Near My Hive On Alternia”

You were engaged in building a snow monstrosity when she spoke. The chill was starting to creep through your gloves, aching into your fingers as you worked. Kanaya had been dressing her own snowtroll beside you.

“My home was regularly coated in it. It built up in thick layers over the winter months, like it was determined not to thaw the next year when spring came to reclaim the land,” you said, continuing to shape an elongated snow tentacle as you spoke, trying to pack it tight to keep it from falling off too soon.

“I Suppose What I Mean Is That Earth C Is Very Different From My Home On Alternia  
I Would Have Had To Leave Eventually But Still I Feel An Ache Sometimes For The Way Things Were  
The Permanence Of Our Decisions  
The Way That They Were More Like Inevitabilities”

There’s a waver to her voice that tells you much more about how she feels than her words ever could. It’s etched into the worry lines on her face, too. Homesickness. Grieving.

You abandon your snowmonster, leaving its unrefined tentacles to fall, and grab your wife’s hand. It’s a little chilly, but having it in yours makes you feel warm in a way you can’t explain in less than two sonnets. Her jade and yellow eyes center on you expectantly, and you refuse to disappoint.

“It’s very different from the Earth I grew up on, too. My mother as I knew her is gone, my tutors, the kids from daycare, writers I knew, people I knew, everyone and everything I could’ve known about that world has been vanished, obliterated, all to make room for something new,” you say as you grab her other hand, “I would never trade any of that old world for building this one with you.  
But I understand wishing to see it again. Wanting to know what could’ve been if not for meddlesome, deterministic games.”

There was a powdery _pouf_ behind you as the snow tentacle collapsed. The ache of the cold had been chased out of your fingers. Kanaya’s worries seemed softened, her eyes meeting yours as she unclasps her hands and winds them around your waist.

“I Could Not Imagine The Havoc You Would Wreak On Your Homeworld Without Me In Fact That Sounds Like A Fate Worse Than Death For Them And I Do Not Pity Them For The Mercy They Have Been Shown”

“And I similarly wouldn’t dare imagine the bodies split in twain that would’ve begun to pile up at your feet had your species survived long enough to incorporate you into its ranks. Not to mention the tangled webs you’d have commited yourself to meddling with until they unraveled entirely. What menaces we both would’ve been.”

You brush your hand against her face and she dips you for a kiss. The snow is falling around you, catching in your hair and on your face, but you feel so warm in her soft glow.


End file.
